1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel protective eye cover for infants. The eye cover is designed to cover and protect the eyes of infants undergoing treatment for hyperbilirubinemia (jaundice). This treatment consists of exposing an infant's entire body to blue fluorescent light for a period of several days. During this time, the infant's eyes must be covered and protected from the intense and constant light.
2. Prior Art
Previous attempts to provide protection for an infant's eyes while undergoing treatment for hyperbilirubinemia have involved placing cotton pads over the eyes and securing the pads with adhesive tape placed at the temples and the nose. This type of eye shield often caused skin irritation and pressure areas.
A prior art eye shield for infants is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,608. This patent shows an eye shield for infants with a headband and a chin strap plus Velcro fastening means. The chin strap required to retain the eye shield in position on the infant's head may cause choking or impede breathing.